The Five and the One
by EarlTrancylikesYaoi
Summary: Kuroko curiously sifted through Akashi's desk drawer, only to find a suicide note-one written six months prior. Problem? Akashi is currently in the bathroom. It will take the help of the entire GoM to help Akashi recover from his depression. And just when he thought he knew it all, his teammates will surprise him with their dedication and most of all- their friendship.
1. Chapter 1

** THIS IS A PREVIEW TO THE ACTUAL STORY. IT SHOWS THE NIGHT AKASHI WAS PLANNING HIS SUICIDE INSTEAD OF JUMPING RIGHT INTO THE PRESENT. FOR THOSE INTERESTED, HERE IT IS.**

_6:43 December 26__th__, 2013_

_ Kuroko-kun, I need you to come over. It's an emergency. _

_ 6:44 December 26th, 2013_

_ Aomine-Kun? Are you free? I bought you some of those magazines you like._

_ 6:45 December 26__th__, 2013_

_ Murisakibara-kun, come over ASAP. I miss you._

_ 6:46 December 26__th__ 2013_

_ Midorima-kun, did you notice the update in Oha-Asa? I printed it out. Come over._

_ 6:46 December 26__th__ 2013_

_ Kise-kun, with regret I have finally decided to accept your friendship request. Come over._

_Akashi sighed and leaned backwards into his chair, wrapping gauze around the fresh wounds in his arms. He threw on a sweater with sleeves to cover the bandages up, wincing as he moved his arms in circular motions. As his eyes grazed his organized desk, he leaned forward and peered at his own handwriting. His eyes darted shamefully across the page, and in anger he crinkled up the page, opening a drawer and shoving the paper out of his sight._

_ He was stronger than that. He was not a God; did he forget his own place?!_

_ What a SHAME he was to himself._

_ Words couldn't express how disgusted Akashi was. He had never sunk so low in his life. He was not someone he needed pity. He was not a man who would grovel._

_ The doorbell rang, and Akashi fixed his hair in the mirror._

_ Midorima._

_ He thought, opening the door to a fresh-faced, green-eyed man, looking certainly angry._

_ "Update? I didn't receive an update from—"_

_ "Akashicchi! I'm so glad you wanna be friends!"_

_ Akashi sighed. These fools were so stupid. Yet, he knew that they were the only ones he could depend on in these times, whether they knew he was depending on them or not. He opened the door wider for his guests, digging his toes into the welcome mat._

_ "In due time. Come in."_

_ As Kise and Midorima settled onto his living room couch—and to Akashi's annoyance, Kise crinkling the plastic covers he had so meticulously placed upon them—the doorbell rang again._

_ Murisakibara._

_ He opened the door, his head already tilted up to meet Murisakibara's tall gaze. _

_ "Aka-chin? I miss you too."._

_ "Akashi-kun, is something wrong?" Kuroko asked, coming up behind Murisakibara._

_ Murisakibara leaned forward to peek inside, his eyes falling when he realized that not only was Kuroko present, Kise and Midorima were also._

_ "Oh." He said sourly, pulling out a stick of maiubo he had purchased on his way over._

_ Akashi frowned but let the two of them inside, peeking his head out and counting to ten for Aomine to arrive._

_3…2…1…_

_ "Oi, Akashi! I was buying new basketball shoes, y'know?! These better be damn good magazines!"_

_ Akashi smirked and crossed his arms, waiting with his arms crossed as Aomine barged into his home without waiting for an invitation. Such was Aomine Daiki, though._

_ Kuroko looked around as he realized what was happening. He sighed, wondering what Akashi truly wanted, since none of them even attended the same school anymore. And whenever the Generation of Miracles hung out, whether it was before or the present, Akashi was not usually around. _

_ They all sat on Akashi's couches, white and uncomfortable, their heads buzzing with contempt. A quick glance around revealed that most everything in the household was colored white, save for the throw rugs strategically planted around the plush carpets. It didn't show Akashi's true nature at all—his complete originality. But at the same time, it perfectly showed how Akashi kept everything cool on the outside. He was like a stone-faced mystery on the outside, but inside, he was abuzz with overlapping thoughts._

_ "Akashi-kun? Why are we here?" Kuroko asked innocently, tucking his arm under his chin. _

_ Akashi's face remained emotionless. He glanced back and forth at them. What could he say?_

_ You're here to keep me at peace._

_ You're here to keep me from killing myself._

_ But the worst of his thoughts was that incessant buzzing in the back of his head._

_ they'llneverknowifyoutouchitstupi dstupidgoaheadwhocaresifyoug etintroubleNOBODYstupidworth lessjustjumpgoahead._

_ Troubling enough was the double talk in the front of his mind:_

_ Are they stupid? Know your place. I can see everything. I am so intelligent. This intellect; it must be a gift from God. I have true talent._

_ Simultaneously, this tortured boy used his eyes to see the future of others. He was gifted; he was cursed._

_ "You are here because it was Christmas yesterday, and I have gifts for all of you."_

_ They all wordlessly mumbled, baffled at Akashi's behavior, the behavior they could never seem to follow nor map out._

_ "Midorima-kun, a specialized alarm clock purchased from Oha-Asa—it wakes you up, then tells you your horoscope. You don't need to check your cell phone anymore,"_

_ Midorima looked pleasantly surprised at the useful gift._

_ "Aomine-kun, your magazines—as promised."_

_ Aomine smirked as Akashi handed him four copies of __BUSTY BEAUTIES__._

_ "Tetsuya-kun, free vanilla shake coupons for a month."_

_ Kuroko thanked him as his eyes widened in pleasure._

_ "Kise-kun, I got you the outfit from your last modeling session, the one you wanted badly."_

_ "Oh!" Kise cried._

_ "This was so expensive though, Akashicchi!"_

_ "Murisakibara-kun,"_

_ Slanted yet hopeful eyes looked up at him._

_ "…I got you… No, what do you want, Murisakibara-kun?" _

_ It seemed like a challenge to Murisakibara. Akashi was asking him if he was willing to admit how he felt in front of the entire GoM. But, was he? He didn't care what they thought—honestly, half the time, he forgot their first names—but he longed for privacy, where Akashi wanted none._

_ "…Aka-chin."_

_ "Hmm?"_

_ "I want… to… play a game, with Aka-chin, and the others."_

_ Akashi smirked. Murisakibara had lost. _

_ "Fine then."_

_ But honestly, he didn't mind. These teammates of his, the ones sitting in a circle with him the day after Christmas, were the ones keeping him alive. They were the ones… without them realizing it, they were the ones he depended on when he needed help. And he oh, so, desperately needed their help._

**Please review! Let me know what you think, and let me know if you want more! Also, IMPORTANT: MuriAka or NONE? I can do no pairings, or if you suggest others to me, I may consent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DUE TO POPULAR DEMAND, I AM GOING NO PARIRINGS. I wanted that originally but I thought maybe you guys would want one? I'm happy to find that isn't true. Also, I will be hinting at all of them having feelings for him at one point, just not deep ones, and perhaps not romantic ones. Also (xD) I know he calls them by their first names. Relax and trust me.**

"Just sit here, Tetsuya."

Akashi hadn't seen Kuroko since Christmas, and that was six months ago. No one had alerted him, but he could tell just from Kuroko's physique that he had improved in basketball, and confidence as well.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun. Why did you call me over? Not that I'm displeased." Kuroko said listlessly, moving to sit on the edge of Akashi's bed. Akashi placed his hands on his hips, swaying his weight from one leg to the other.

"It's summer break, and I wanted someone to hang out with."

Kuroko smiled as much as he ever did, and relaxed more on Akashi's covers. It was his first time in Akashi's room, and he wasn't surprised by its preciosity. In fact, Akashi's room seemed almost symmetrical.

"Your room is very neat," he complimented, digging his toes into the white carpet. He was about to take off his shoes when Akashi suggested they play basketball in the court behind his house. His parents hadn't known how significant this move would be in the course of Akashi's future, it was barely a block away in walking distance.

When they arrived on the court, they found three taller boys using the entire court. Akashi pulled a blue headband from his shorts pocket, and pulled his hair out of his face. It had gotten longer since it was the summer, as he had no reason to look presentable. His multi-colored eyes were revealed, and they shifted from boy to boy on the court. He walked forward, and the tallest boy punched his gang member's arms, signaling them to look in Akashi's direction.

"Why did they run away? We could have played with them."

Akashi smiled from beside Kuroko.

"They lack intelligence, of course."

Kuroko refused to ask what exactly Akashi did to them.

"Kuroko, show me your new shot."

But Akashi mentally slapped himself. Clearly Kuroko wasn't there yet, even if Akashi could predict that he would be—

"Okay."

Akashi 's eyes would've shot open, if he were anyone else.

"As always, you know everything, Akashi-kun."

Akashi mentally fumed. Kuroko was improving much faster than he had thought.

He watched as Kuroko performed his new-and-improved "Phantom Shot," which Akashi clearly could define as him shooting from his chest area. He was far more impressed than when Kuroko had introduced "Ignite Pass" to the court.

They played for several hours until the sun was settling, casting an orange glow onto their faces. Tiredly they walked back, with Akashi remaining victor of every one-on-one.

"Ne, Tetsuya, are you sleeping over?"

Kuroko wiped the sweat from his forehead as they reached the patio of Akashi's home.

"If I am invited too—I'll call and ask."

And so Kuroko was waiting for Akashi in his room, patiently doing nothing while Akashi took the longest shower Kuroko had ever known. He carefully stood up from the bed, as though Akashi had set trip-wires throughout his room. It was a possibility.

He sat in a wooden chair, and swung his short and pale legs under the desk. It was bare, except a few certificates neatly piled in the corner, and a container full of pens and three pairs of scissors.

Kuroko opened the bottom drawer to find a stack of crumpled game plays, red X's and O's jumbled across a quickly sketched basketball court. These weren't official, he could tell. These were plays Akashi had created by himself, and they were far more complicated than anything he had ever seen.

The top drawer held nothing except a crumpled piece of paper. It was more than crumpled, really. It looked burned, and scratched, and the edges were cut with scissors plenty of times, but Akashi hadn't gotten rid of it. It looked as though he wanted to, but couldn't. Curiously, Kuroko picked it up.

Akashi's shower water was still running, but Kuroko couldn't bring himself to unfold it. It was personal, it was Akashi's. He had no right to invade his personal space. He put it down and shut the drawer.

Akashi and Kuroko laughed drunkenly, despite having no alcohol. Kuroko had never been up this late in his life, although he'd be surprised if Akashi didn't lay awake all night.

"I'm so tired," Kuroko sighed, although he had had a very fun evening. Akashi's parents hadn't come home, so they had played board games on the kitchen floor, and when it got to be very late, Twister on the stairs. Kuroko had forgotten by now how they managed it. He felt like he knew Akashi more than he ever had before.

"Birds are chirping," Akashi said. He was starting to feel tired himself, but was glad he had gotten several pictures of Kuroko playing Twister on the stairs to blackmail him with.

"Can we sleep?" Kuroko asked, his eyes drifting between deep sleep and troubled attention.

Akashi laughed gently, throwing his water bottle into a miniature trashcan on the other side of his room. Even from his lazy angle, it clanked against the sides and went in.

"Yes, Tetsuya. Get into bed."

Kuroko crawled innocently into Akashi's bed, snuggling under the covers.

"Now I know everything about you, Akashi-kun," he joked.

"… There are some things not even you will ever know, Tetsuya." Akashi crooned sadistically, pulling up the covers and sliding in next to Kuroko.

Kuroko's mind tried to work through that, but failed in favor of sleep. He scooted closer to Akashi and leaned his head on his chest.

"Oh, come on, Tetsuya." Akashi tried to protest, but he watched Kuroko breathe gently in sleep.

He tried to be grumpy, but eventually just let Kuroko drift, feeling his chest rise in fall in time with his own.

"-SUYA!"

Kuroko groaned and rolled over, knocking himself into Akashi's thigh.

"Wake up!" Akashi prodded.

Kuroko sat up and sighed. He had had such a nice dream. His mind reverted to the previous night, and remembered something strange Akashi had said.

"I'm going to make us food, do you mind eggs?"

Kuroko shook his head and stretched, letting Akashi walk away.

_"… There are some things not even you will ever know, Tetsuya."_

Kuroko wasn't particularly one who cared about knowing someone deeply. But he had felt that, even if it was in the slightest, he knew Akashi a bit better than he had before.

He wasn't the jealous type, nor vindictive.

But he was curious.

He quickly flipped his legs over the bed, and didn't stop to look at himself in Akashi's mirror. If he did, he would have laughed at his own bed-head.

He went straight to the desk, opened the top drawer, and pulled out the paper.

He dropped it back into the desk.

He gently closed it.

He put on his shoes.

He walked back over to the drawer, and put the note into his pocket.

Akashi had flipped two eggs in the air, when he saw a blur of blue dash in front of him. His hair stood off of his head, and Akashi repressed the urge to laugh. But he didn't even feel like laughing when Kuroko grabbed his jacket from the coat rack.

"Where are you going?" He demanded angrily. He hadn't just fried two eggs for nothing.

"Sorry, Akashi-kun, I…"

"…forgot about practice today."

His voice inflection didn't change, so Akashi didn't consider it false. And Kuroko wasn't a liar.

"Don't forget important things next time, imbecile."

Kuroko dashed out of the door as quickly as he could, and ran to the end of the street. It was boisterously hot, and he stopped and dropped to his knees.

And, for the first time in a long time, he cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ello. Two chaps-one night. Clap for me if you will. Also follow me on tumblr at .com **

Kuroko had too many thoughts to sift through all at once. He had never felt so conflicted in his life. He pulled out his cell phone, and scrolled through his contacts. He picked the one he thought would know what to do most, one trustworthy and heartfelt Coach.

"Hello, Kuroko-kun? What's up?"

"Coach… would you mind meeting me somewhere?'

"Eh?! Well… sure, Kuroko-kun. I'll see you at… Maji Burger? In twenty minutes."

"Well, actually, can you meet me there in about… seven hours?"

Riko agreed, and Kuroko flipped his phone shut and sighed. He was nowhere near Maji Burger, he had just slept over at Akashi's house. He paid for his bus ticket, slowly sifting through his thoughts.

He arrived at Maji Burger fifteen minutes late, despite taking the three fastest buses home—and Riko had already ordered herself some food.

"Kuroko-kun, you are—"

She stopped talking and covered her mouth with her hands, trying not to laugh.

"Your,er—your hair! Pfft!"

Tears threatened to fall from her joyful eyes, and Kuroko tried to pat his hair down. His eyes became downtrodden, and Riko sat down carefully. This wasn't much like Kuroko, not at all.

"Kuroko-kun? What's wrong?"

"…I need your advice."

She nodded, passing him the vanilla shake she had ordered for him.

"Thank you. And, what I tell you must be kept completely secret. Please don't be mad that I can't give all the details, but you were the only one I could think to tell."

Riko smiled sadly, and popped a fry in her mouth. She had reverted from being a friend to being his confidant, and there was no one in the world who took this more seriously than Aida Riko.

"Go on, Kuroko-kun. I'll help you as best as I can."

Kuroko's small mouth sipped on his vanilla shake, but it didn't taste as good as usual.

"I slept over a friend's house last night. I found their suicide note," Kuroko watched Riko's eyes widen, then continued.

"But it was from six months ago. They're still around, and didn't seem any different to me. I… I care about this person. I know a number of people who do."

"What was the date? Of the note, I mean."

Kuroko blinked, then asked her to turn around momentarily.

"You took a picture of it?!"

"…I took… _it_…"

She wanted to slap him, but turned around with a sigh instead. She would berate him about taking other people's things another time—she knew he was simply concerned.

"December 26th." He said, and Riko turned back around.

"The day after Christmas, huh…" She leaned on her palm, but Kuroko's eyes widened.

"Ne, Kuroko-kun? What is it?"

"…T-this person invited us over on that day."

Her eyes watered, but she quickly wiped them away. She quickly realized that Kuroko said us, and considered himself as part of a group of something.

"Anything else I should know?"

"…He mentioned me, well, us, in his note."

"_A he,_" she thought. "_Definitely one of the Generation of Miracles._"

"I see. Kuroko-kun, does this person seem to care about… all of you, particularly?"

"…No… he usually doesn't actually interact with us often."

Riko ate through more of her fries in thought.

"He invited you over on the day he was going to kill himself. He obviously wanted you all there to secure that he wouldn't. He must put a lot of faith in you guys. It's my guess that he cares a lot more about you guys than he's letting on. Was that the last time you talked to him?"

"Yes, actually. Until yesterday."

She nodded.

"He must want you guys around whenever he's feeling particularly… well, I don't know how he feels, numb?"

Kuroko shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't guess how Akashi felt, either. He was glad for his Coach's perception though.

"Kuroko-kun, are you going to tell an adult? His parents?"

Kuroko bit his lip, and Riko fought the urge to rake through the mop of hair on his head.

"I-I don't know…" he said.

"If I tell, he could get into some serious trouble; they could send him away to a mental hospital. If I don't, I might pay the price in time to come."

"…Can you trust this… _group_… of his, can you tell them about it?"

Kuroko stared at the ceiling. Would they even care? He knew they admired him, but Midorima and Aomine didn't seem particularly attached—in fact, Midorima seemed to hate him.

But he knew better than to have so little faith in his former teammates—if Akashi was relying on them, Kuroko knew he could too.

"Yes," he decided.

"Well then, your little group has to be his support. Don't pester him. Just… be his friend. Now more than ever."

On his walk home, Kuroko pondered her words.

Had Akashi—no, had any of them ever considered themselves as friends?

"Aomine-kun, it's important. Please."

"N-no, Kise-kun. Please don't come to my house right now."

"Murisakibara-kun, will you come? Thanks."

"Midorima-kun, please, despite us being on indifferent terms…"

Kuroko wondered how Akashi so simply collected his former teammates. It was hard enough to get them all to agree to meeting, and even harder to get them to agree to meet all at once. They agreed to meet tomorrow in the morning.

Kuroko sighed and paid for his bus ticket, to the mall closest to Kise. He was in the middle of a job this morning, so they agreed to meet there. He had to wait thirty minutes before the entire group—minus Akashi, was present.

"Kurokocchi, your face smells so good!"

Kuroko had to calm all of them down, sit down Kise, and make certain they were in a tight circle.

"Okay," he said timidly. He wasn't used to leading the group.

Akashi sat on his couch, hunched over a shogi board. He leaned back, glancing with an almost smile at the messy pieces of board game left on the kitchen floor.

He flipped out his cell phone.

"H-huff-Hello?"

"Taiga Kagami."

"Yeah, who's this?" He breathed heavily, and Akashi guessed that he had been playing basketball.

"Does Seirin have practice today?"

"'Dunno, who's this?" He replied, and Akashi could almost _see_ that annoying, and cocky-ass smile on his face.

"Don't forget you are beneath me. Tell me, are you practicing with your teammates or not?"

Kagami's face fell on the other end.

"Bastard! How did _you _get my phone number?!"

Akashi rolled his eyes, his feet curling together. He pulled his sock off with his toes, and twirled an unruly strand of red bang between his fingertips.

"Practice, or not."

"Why th' hell do you need to know?!"

"It's important."

"Why? Rakuzan plannin' on crashing in?"

Akashi said nothing.

"Where's Kuroko?" He asked, when he thought of a plan for admittance.

"Huh? Dunno. Don't lump me with that guy."

"Don't you care where he is?"

"Like Hell I do!" Kagami screeched.

"I see. You might care if there was practice, now wouldn't you? And I see no reason for your Coach to let you take such a long cell phone break. Goodbye, Taiga. You've been most helpful."

Akashi slid his cell phone down, and stared up at the ceiling.

Kuroko had lied.

The former Generation of Miracles were completely sober. Even joyful Kise's eyes watered, and his hand stayed clasped over his own mouth. Aomine stared down at the table ferociously, and he held his own hands in fists. Midorima's elbows sat on the table, but he tilted his head past his group, his face emotionless and hollow. Murisakibara gnawed on his own finger, his eyebrows knitted together.

"So you see…" Kuroko said timidly.

"We need to be his support."

Aomine hit his hands against the table angrily.

"Damn it, Tetsu! Of COURSE we fucking see that!"

He stood up angrily and paced, turning his back to them.

"We can't tell Aka-chin about this…" Murisakibara said sadly, replacing his finger with a stick of pocky.

"Kurokocchi, what exactly did the letter say?"

Kuroko shook his head.

"I don't remember it all. I was shocked."

He had to keep his ownership of the note a secret, even though it sat under his bed as they spoke.

"Oh, Akashicchi!" Kise cried, his tears overflowing as he sobbed relentlessly. His stomach heaved up and down.

Kuroko looked over at Midorima, who was particularly silent.

"Midorima-kun… I know you aren't on the best of terms with Akashi-kun, but I hope…"

Midorima sharply turned his gaze to Kuroko.

"He invited me over that night, the same as you four. I have sympathy, you imbecile. I wouldn't leave him alone in this state."

Aomine returned to the table, but Kuroko could tell with one look that he was conflicted.

"Damn it, Akashi!" he cried, pounding his fists against the table once again.

Kuroko felt his insides twisting, and he looked down.

A tear slipped out of Murisakibara's eye, but he quickly brushed it away, before anyone could notice.

"W-we-we h-have to c-cheer him u-upppppp," Kise cried loudly.

"It's not that FUCKING SIMPLE!" Aomine yelled, making Kise cry even more.

_Beep._

_ Beep._

_ Beep._

_ Beep._

_ Beep._

Each of their cell phones rang in succession, and Kise scrambled to open the message first.

"Dear Boys, I don't know what you're all currently doing, but come around and play basketball tomorrow. Yes, it's a long drive. You can all sleep over. –Akashi."

Kuroko reached for his phone to make sure his message matched Kise's, and Aomine nodded.

"We're going."

"Shutoku has practice..." Midorima whispered.

"Fuck it!" Aomine said emotionally, willing himself to not punch Midorima.

Midorima pulled his cell phone, and shot an email to his captain, Ootsubo.

_Sent: Ootsubo Taisuke, shutokushoots _

_ Topic: Selfish Act 1_

_ Skipping practice tomorrow. Consider this my selfish-unselfish act of the day._

**FIN. FOR NOW. Please pretend that a six-seven hour drive is not as short as I may make it seem, ONEGAI? Well, R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**LE CHAP FOUURRRRR? Oh, and I forgot that most all the writers put disclaimers. It doesn't say we have to, but… I NO OWN KUROBASU. OKAY. Um, this chapter doesn't have MUCH to do with the plot. It's just some fun stuff between the boys trying to cheer up Akashi, but you'll notice Kise gets his own scene with Akashi. Yeah. All of the boys will. You might notice something different in that time. Lemme know if you do !**

"I don't have the extra money for all this bullshitting around…" Aomine mumbled. Akashi had changed meeting locations twice because of Kise and Midorima, and switched back to his own house. Aomine had boarded two different trains already, but was glad on the final train when he found Kuroko.

"Oi, Tetsu." He nudged his former teammate, but he didn't budge. When he sat next to him, Aomine saw his eyes were closed.

"BAKA! DON'T SLEEP ON THE TRAIN!"

Kuroko woke instantly, silently thanking the fates that it was only Aomine who had yelled at him.

"Oh, Aomine-kun."

Aomine sighed, leaning his head back against the cooled seat behind him.

"Tetsu."

Kuroko nodded his head, but leaned back against his arm, as though Aomine would alert him when they arrived.

"Tch."

Aomine was mad because he was right. He couldn't leave such a small boy sleeping on the train—no doubt plenty of perverts would be checking him out.

And Akashi needed him. Aomine felt so angry—he had never particularly minded Akashi, except when he got all high and mighty. But to know that he felt this way… it broke him up. He wanted to… He just wanted to make him feel happy. But Aomine didn't know how. He had his own pride to uphold, in the first place.

Plus… he had never made anyone feel happy before. He was good at severing relationships, not making them.

He put his headphones on, although he wasn't paying any attention to the music streaming into his ears. He looked over at Tetsu, the person who he used to consider his best friend. He was good at severing relationships, indeed.

He wouldn't let that happen with Akashi. Aomine knew he had more than enough strength for the both of them.

It was late by the time the former Teiko students were together—and they all agreed to wait till morning to play basketball together again.

"Aka-chin, missed you."

Murisakibara leaned down, _way down, _and hugged Akashi's head. He proceeded into his home, and plopped onto the floor next to a plastic-covered couch. It was later on that the doorbell rang to reveal Kise and Midorima.

"Akashicchi, so cute today! Where are your parents?"

"Not here today," Akashi said, ushering them in one by one.

Once everyone was settled, Akashi stood tall in front of them, his eyes shifting back and forth. He put his hands on his hips, but the group didn't pay attention. Behind him, the door clicked open and shut, and men with black suits and clean white collars walked in.

"Boys." Akashi growled, reverting their attention back to them.

"They're my drivers, pay no attention to them. I gave them yesterday off, so they'll be here at your disposal."

He whipped around to the men, who solemnly bowed to him.

"Your parents wish to know—"

"Leave them out of this. Let me have my freedom when they're not around."

They nodded soberly.

"… I'll call you when I need you."

Akashi sighed and turned back to his friends. It was silent except for the soft sounds of Murisakibara chewing, and Kise trying not to break into tears at any given moment.

"Let's go… swimming. My sort-of grandparents don't live to far from here, and they have a huge swimming pool. They'll have trunks, so don't worry about that. Except,"

He looked at Kuroko, his eyes smiling.

"You're too small. You can borrow mine."

Midorima stood up.

"Absurd. What do you mean your 'sort-of' grandparents?"

Akashi turned his back to the boys, and peeled his shirt off.

"… I'm not really sure whether they are my relatives or not."

He tossed his shirt away, and it landed on Kise. He took it and sniffed, big droplets of tears falling out of his eyes.

"Akashi?" Aomine asked, watching the boy randomly get half-naked.

"What… what the fuck exactly are you fucking doing?"

Akashi walked away, and up the stairs.

"Getting changed, hold on."

In his room, Akashi's hand went to the first drawer. But he didn't open it. He only would when he felt that same sadistic urge… the urge that was repressed when his friends were near.

He changed and grabbed Kuroko a pair of swim shorts, but tight and small ones. Of course that was on purpose. It was always fun to tease the phantom sixth man. Night swimming would indeed be interesting, as Akashi usually only swam if it was for water exercises. His maybe Grandparents were on their yacht vacationing with Akashi's parents, but luckily he had snagged a key from them before.

It was only about a fifteen minute drive to his 'grandparents' house, but it was a ridiculous one. The all black Benz was large, but with four even larger boys, it seemed crowded. Akashi sat in the front with a small smile painted on his lips as he listened to Aomine curse at Kise, who was sitting on his lap. Midorima scowled and looked at the window, completely uncomfortable with not only the seating, but the entire night. Murisakibara sat in the middle, but sat on only one of his arse cheeks, and squeezed Kuroko into the remaining space.

When they arrived, Akashi handed Kuroko the gate key and stayed behind to talk with his driver.

"Kise, you little shit, my legs hurt."

Kise scowled and crossed his arms.

"Aominecchi, don't be so mean! I'm almost sick and tired of all your bullying! Besides, we're here for Akashicchi, so leave me alone!"

Aomine proceeded to punch him, but Kise ducked and he instead hit Murisakibara. Akashi sighed at them upon his arrival, _tsking_ at Kuroko as he fidgeted the keys in the lock. He took the keys and flipped them upside down, clicking them in the lock.

"Welcome, there's nobody home. Feel free to wreck the place—they have maids."

Aomine whistled lowly at the sight of the house. It was large—incredibly so—and had patios on either side of the entrances, and a white gate painted around the pool.

Once they had all changed and the sun was completely gone, Kise made the first jump into the water.

"So warm! Come on!"

The rest followed suit (especially Kuroko, who wanted to quickly hide his exposed legs,) and began splashing around. Goggles were found and passed around by Murisakibara.

"Let's play Chicken!" Kise called.

Kuroko sat upon Aomine's shoulders, Akashi on Midorima's, and Kise on Murisakibara's. Kise started howling with laughter.

"What?" Midorima yelled.

"Just…. KUROKOCCHI… Do you… oh god… do you _shave your legs?"_

Kuroko squeezed his legs consciously around Aomine's neck.

"Yes, my leg hairs are blue, and that is… unfortunate. So I shave them."

Midorima backed up uncomfortably, rubbing one of his smooth legs against the other. Well, his hair was green, o-of course he would shave it!

"Nevermind," Kise laughed, falling backwards from Murisakibara's shoulders and into the water.

"If I have to stare at Kurokocchi's legs any longer, I might die!"

The entire group (except Midorima) laughed along with Kise, including Kuroko.

"It is a bit odd," Kuroko laughed.

When they were all settled back in Akashi's home, with dry pajamas and clingy strands of drying hair, a summer storm started brusquely humming.

"Let's play truth or dare," Kise buzzed. The lights were off, so he wasn't worried about potential blushing being revealed.

"Okay," Akashi readily agreed. Midorima was going to decline, but upon Akashi's request, he sat back down.

"I'll start. Kurokocchi, do you like men?!"

"But I didn't pick truth."

"W-Truth or Dare then?!"

"Dare."

Kise pouted.

"Okay, umm… give a hickey to whoever is sitting on your left! It's dark, so sorry, whoever!"

No one could tell exactly what was going on, until Midorima screamed.

Kuroko was sucking on his arm.

"That…. Is…. DISGUSTING!"

The rest of the group started bowling over with laughter, and Kuroko wiped his mouth.

"Akashi-kun, truth or dare," Kuroko asked, a small smile on his face.

Lightning flashed, and a glimpse was caught of Midorima wiping off his arm with a pocket hanky.

"Truth," he said nonchalantly, sitting back on the couch.

"…If you could become invisible for a day, what would you do?"

Akashi took his time answering. He sometimes felt invisible, what did he do then?

"…I would scare the living hell out of Aomine and take a video to blackmail him with."

A pregnant pause went through the room. They knew their ex-captain wasn't joking.

"Kise, truth or dare?"

"Finally!" Kise smiled. "Dare!"

"Have a conversation with this pillow as though it was the love of your life. Of course, you have to call it by name," Akashi smiled, and Aomine was practically in tears at this point from laughing.

Kise frowned, but grabbed the pillow and held it in front of him.

"U-um, Kasamatsu-senpai, you, uh, look, great today? I love you?"

The party went on until Midorima had admitted that he was_ maybe_ in a relationship with a certain hawk-eyed teammate of his, Aomine had a bad habit of leaving his 'Busty Asian Beauties' at Momoi's house, Murisakibara had licked Akashi's feet, and Kuroko fell asleep. They all then fell asleep wherever they were, Kise and Aomine's legs crossing each other's like a pretzel.

"Mmn," Kise moaned, cracking his eyes open to the daylight. He looked around and found that Akashi was gone. He sat up to find him in the kitchen, with what seemed to be his parent's backs facing Kise.

"I understand." Akashi said listlessly, his hands brushing hair away from his eyes.

"And honestly, would you _please_ do something about these boys?" It was a female voice.

"And your hair," said another, deeper voice.

"It _is _a tad too long," said the woman. She sighed before talking again.

"Won't you _please_ come with us this time, _please?_ It was fabulous, I'd like a chance for you to see."

Akashi made quick eye contact with Kise, noting his awareness.

"No," Akashi said firmly. "I obviously have to take care of these boys."

Kuroko fidgeted in his sleep, mussing up his hair further. Akashi duly noted the reasons behind his bed-head.

"Fine. We have a business meeting in Tokyo for a few days, so enjoy your vacation a little longer. But when we get back, you'll definitely join us for at least _one_ summer vacation."

Her cell phone chimed, and her long painted fingertips slid across the screen.

"We've got to dash, hon. We'll be back in a few."

While they were walking away, Kise heard his father order him once again to cut his hair.

"Morning, Akashicchi."

"Morning, Ryota."

Kise got up and completely ignored his own disheveled state, joining Akashi in the kitchen.

"I'll help," Kise said, reaching from behind Akashi to help him reach the cooking pans he was simply too short to touch.

"Thanks," Akashi said, taking the pan from his former teammate.

They worked for the next thirty minutes, until Kise couldn't take the silence anymore.

"So, Akashicchi, how's life?"

Kise suddenly smacked his head onto the countertop. Bad question.

"Ryota, what the hell?"

Akashi wanted to smile, but it looked like Kise was about to cry.

"Did that hurt you that badly?"

"W-what?! Aha! No, silly! Anyways, what's… up?"

Akashi stared at him for a short time, curiously gazing over him.

"We're making breakfast, silly."

Akashi propped his arms against the tabletop, then raised himself onto the marble, sitting on top of it. Kise smiled.

"Kawaii Akashicchi!"

He gently slapped his hand on top of Akashi's head, ruffling his hair around. Akashi pushed him off, but chuckled along with Kise.

"…Ryota, get the plates out."

And he did. He also set up the table, and Akashi was felt incredibly buoyant.

"Ryota, come here."

Kise put down the eggs they had made, walking over to Akashi, who slipped onto the ground and onto his feet.

"Yeah?"

Akashi sighed, already regretting his next move.

"Bend down."

Kise looked skeptical.

"U-um, I like you too, but I don't think we should, y'know, like, you're cool and all, but—"

Akashi smacked his head.

"I'm not trying to kiss you, numbskull."

Kise sighed with relief.

"Oh, okay!"

` He bent down, and Akashi slowly but surely wrapped his arms around Kise's head.

"Umm…"

Akashi's shirt smelled like clean laundry? His head wasn't as big as everyone said? What was the point of this?

"I'm hugging you." Akashi sighed, tightening his grip on Kise's head.

Kise burst out laughing and removed himself from Akashi's iron grip.

"AKASHICCHI, OH MY GOD. You are so funny! You're supposed to hug around my waist!"

"You're too tall. And this is how Murisakibara hugs me, so I assumed that was how you do it."

Kise sighed, bending his knees until his eyes were level with Akashi's.

He leaned in and wrapped his arms around Akashi, tightening his grip.

"… You're warm, Kise. Get off."

Kise smiled and apologized, running off to jump on Aomine, who never woke up without incentive.

Akashi smiled to himself, but only after turning around to be sure that Kise couldn't see.

It was a good warmth.


End file.
